karnione1fandomcom-20200214-history
Baalzebub Lord of Plauges
Baalzebub Lord of Plauges (Also known as the "Lord of Plagues", "Beelzebub", "Lord of Flies", "Vladimir Balan", "The Lord of Gluttony" and finally "The Moth Dragon") is the lord of Minauro, the third layer of the Nine Hells, and one of the most powerful arch-devils in terms of killing multiple targets at once. He suffers from a mental sickness called "The Crimson Terror" which has him when thirst that requires of the draining of blood from both animal, devils, demons or human, although human is preferred since it gets rid of the craving for a long period of time then the other groups. Description monster_head_by_hgjart-d35oqzu-600x503.jpg|Baalzebub's Head Devil Form Close-Up 11111111.jpg|Semi-Archdevil Form Baalzebub Moody insane bloodbath by seedydeedee-d3fcywt.jpg|'Baalzebub' Lord of Plagues and Sickness Human Form "Vladimir Balan" Devil Form!.jpg|Moth Dragon Monster Form Baalzebub has the most transformations among the devil lords due to his devil / Insect hybrid blood in his vains. He is mostly depicted in his Human Form to be a pale skin humanoid, with some horns coming out of his head which can retract upon his will. He wears a long cloak normally with his torso exposed and long pants however has extra long-nails colored a vile green with the most vile toxins and sickness known to existence. He normally shown to have blood on his torso due to the "Crimson Terror"s effect on his mind. Beelzebub's Semi-Devil Form is a humanoid bug with four legs instead of 2 carrying most times, a spear during combat as well as has a more ant-style bug appearance. Along the butt area of his body, he has a stinger at the bottom of it which includes a very toxic poison which can stab through most kinds of armor as well as inject the victim with a nasty virus. In his full Archdevil Form share some common characteristics of both his human and bug-form, however unlike the other two, he is very large creature, standing significantly larger than any man; having a thick carapace, which provides excellent protection from damage, and also growing out bug-like sword blades utilized which grows out of his arms. With his humanoid head on the forehead of his large monstrous devil form as a secondary head, which unlike before looks blacken and burned compared to the previous version during human form. In his final form is a Dragon Form, after devouring, a large group of black and jade dragons souls and eating the remains Baalzebub's body over the generations gained the power to morph into a monstrous half-dragon, half-moth beast. He is depicted as a large purple scale dragon with moth like wings and red colored fangs. This includes a spiked tail which, he can grip onto targets and throw them around. Using moth-shaped wings he can spread plagues and sickness throughout the world as those hit by the spores of his wings run the risk of suffering a crippling sickness. Personality While he wouldn't start fights unless under effects the Crimson Terror, he would take deliberate pleasure in inflicting the most pain possible when facing his opponents, regularly resulting to cruel and unusual methods of punishment for his defeated enemies, showing a high amount of sadism. He seems to enjoy watching over the world that he made grow and evolve including the humans living in the swamp which instead of killing them, he choices to watch them from afar as they combat for there lives to keep away from the swamp beasts. While he is a Archdevil he does show somewhat of a soft-spot for humans that impress him which means he isn't fully evil however, those who challenges him, he shows utterly no mercy. He also shows a great enjoyment of infect both enemy Devils and humans alike with his spores when in dragon form or fully impaling victims where the claw goes up the victims lower body and out there skull with his claws during full-Archdevil form. Powers and Skills The Lord of flies is a masterful shape-shifter able to change between multiple shapes at his own will. His nail-like claws has in them the most vile disgusting and otherwise disgusting plagues known through the realms. Baalzebub himself can change between 4 unique forms including a human, a humanoid bug, his "true" Archdevil Form and finally a hybrid between a moth and a dragon after devouring a few dragons. History Trivia *A specific Ba'al was Baʿal Zəbûb, literally "the Lord of the Flies", worshiped in the Philistine city of Ekron. In Christianity, he is referred to as "Beelzebub" and is often referred to as an ally of Satan. In terms of appearance, he is portrayed with many one-joint spider-like legs, resembling Baal's four legs and manner of walk. *'Baalzebub' aka Beelzebub or Beel-Zebub (/biːˈɛlzɨbʌb/ bee-el-zə-bub or /ˈbiːlzɨbʌb/ beel-zə-bub; Hebrew: בַּעַל זְבוּב‎, Baʿal Zəvûv; Arabic: بعل الذباب‎, Ba‘al adh-Dhubāb) is another name for the Devil. In later Christian and Biblical sources, he is referred to as another name for Devil, and in Christian demonology, is one of the seven princes of Hell according to Catholic views on Hell. *In The Forgotten Realms, Baalzebul was the lord of Maladomini, the seventh layer of the Nine Hells, and one of the most powerful arch-devils. Formerly a celestial archon known as Triel, he now bears the titles Fallen One, Lord of the Flies, Lord of the Lies, and the Slug Archduke. *The Forgotten Realms appearance has him looking like slug thing that well.... is an massive slug with tiny, malformed arms and a grotesque, twisted face perched atop a bloated, glistening body, which i changed due to wanting to make him more of a threat and plus... i disliked how he look. *Tor'Baalos Lord of Envy also known by the alias of Baal, they are related somewhat by name, however in D&D this universe, they are both instead of a single being merely two brothers instead related to each other by blood. Category:Baator Emperor Category:Character Category:Evil Category:Archdevil Category:Devil